Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access nodes through which wireless communication devices communicate. Many times, the wireless communication devices are mobile, and move throughout areas of poor wireless communication coverage. In other examples, the wireless communication devices are located within buildings or other structures which can degrade wireless communications between the wireless communication devices and the wireless access nodes.
Wireless repeaters can be employed to enhance the wireless communication coverage of wireless access nodes for wireless communication devices. The wireless repeaters often retransmit the wireless communications of wireless access nodes for better reception by wireless communication devices. Likewise, the wireless repeaters can also retransmit the wireless communications of the wireless communication devices for better reception by wireless access nodes.
Unfortunately, it can be difficult and costly to adjust parameters of the wireless repeaters, such as a transmit gain. Many times the gain must be adjusted manually by a technician during initial installation of the wireless repeater, and the gain cannot easily be adjusted quickly to handle changing conditions of the wireless communications.